Odd relationships
by thethymtravlingvampire
Summary: NO! This not a romance story, it story despection and murder most foul. This a story about harl...and quarkey blond girl whos love blood and makeing pain, but she does it with a smile! Can the Titans stop her before they become her prey?
1. Meat

I've walked 500 miles and why you ask well I need to find place where my problems wouldn't find me, even though that's not possible. I'm walking to no where in the middle of a desert the hot environment in the world, and also the most fragile a drop of 5 degrees would be drastic. I come upon a sing it reads '50 miles to Jump City'. "Jump City…hmm", I say aloud. It sounds familiar, I wonder why.

Just then a semi stopped behind the diver opened the door.

"I'm passing through there I you want a ride," he smiled at me while trying to look down my shirt. Truckers are such prevs.

"Alright," I say innocently, and hop in.

The ride wasn't all that bad considering that, I was stuck with a fifty-year-old-trucker and a cab which smelled like rotting meat, and not just any many meat either, human flesh.

"So what are you haling?" I asked

"Oh…mmm meat." He replied

"What kind?"

"All kinds"

Caught you red handed you son of bitch.

"Human on that list?" I said cockily

We approach the city limits when the ride turned unpleasant.

"Now, I don't want hurt you but I'm going to have to," said the trucker, as he pulled over. He turned to look at me.

I sniggered, "Just remember I'm not suck in here with you, you're stuck in here with me."

"Little bitch," He growled and grabbed me by the neck, and took a knife out and stated cutting me in random places.

And me, well I just kept smiling and giggling.

Then I let him have it.

I cut into his gut with my knife put a hand into his fat stomach and started to pull organs out and stuffing them back into his mouth as pay back.

"Girlies can be killers too." I whispered in his ear.

Then I hoped out of the cab, and went around to the back and opened up to see young girls hanging from meat racks.

"Such a waste," I said looking at all the young life cut short.

I began walking as the sun was rising.

I slaw a flyer and it read

"Do feel the need to stop crime and fight for the great good

Well if you do then come on down to the T Tower for…

TEEN TIANT TRYOUTS!"

But that not what stopped me.

There was a boy on the poster with spiky hair

And goes by the name Robin

But I know him as Dick Grayson


	2. WHiTE ROOMS

FOR THIS CAHPER I'LL WILL TALKING IN 3RD PERSON

PLZ FOR MY SAKE REVIWE

MY THINKS ME NEEDS SOME PONITERS…

Could the day get any worse for our poor titans…yes it could.

And why was it such a bad day well I'll tell you why, they where holding try-outs. And why where the have this cursed thing was, they need more people to help with crime fighting. Lately crime was on the rise from the regular burglaries to people try to take over the world.

"God, Robin why did you put me through this?" Raven said looking very irritated.

"Because you're my co-captain, and if where to die you would need take my place," Robin said looking down the list of the people that singed up. He like raven was very done with day as well. They had seen everything from a guy dressed in pink tutu who super power was hugging you to death, to a guy who just made sandwiches which was just lame, but hey they got free lunch.

"One more and we are done, Ray," robin said

"REALLY," raven said quit enthusiastically

Robin just look at her.

And raven regained her self ,"send him in"

"I'm not a him," said a girl entering the room, "I'm a she".

"Well what ever," Raven said lazily, "just get on with it."

"I plan to," and with the girl jumped into action, well more like sat.

When she was settled she grabbed he bag and started rummaging around.

"This may take awhile," she said pulling odd piece paper out of her bag.

"Look we don't have all-"Robin started but he was interrupted by the girl.

"Done!!!!!!" she exclaimed, Robin and Raven where faced with the most ugly looking doll the had ever seen.

"Number one, this looks terrible and number two what kind of power is horrible doll making?" Raven said.

"Ugly?," the girls said, and looked at the doll, then she snapped her figures, and the doll became the perfect girl.

She long red hair that looked like it was on fire, and sea green eyes that you could very well get lost in. And our titans did just that until she strange girl clicked her fingers again, and the room was empty excepted from the three people in fact it was even void of all windows of and doors.

"Harls, is the name don't where it out"


	3. Feelings and Expectance

3rd person as well

Oh if don't like my writing to bad because I will write for those who like it!___________

Raven stared in to white room looking for darkness because the light was making her head hurt, realizing she could things darks she said her three magical words and the room went back to the way that it originally had been.

"You ruined my fun!" Harls said with a pout.

"You're fun?!" robin said curiously.

"Her black magic", raven said forbiddingly.

Robin ignored this comment and said" If you can that to or enemies then you'll be a valuable asset to the Titans. So as leader I name you an honorary Ti-," but he's cut of by Raven who said, " No, I say we test her for awhile,"

"Why?" replied robin questionably

"She wrong…" Raven said quietly so only hear her, "She all wrong"

"What do you mean?"

"she not all there," Raven flicked her eyes towards the girls who spinning around in circles.

"I have seen Beast do weirder things, than spin in circles."

"You'll see in time"

"In time?"

Robin looked at Raven who hadn't taken her eyes of the girl called Harls.

"So am I in or out?" Harls said.

"You will be given a trail period, until we have come to a decision in which all the titans agree of you joining the team and I mean _all_ the titans," Robin said, and Raven looked on with the a slight hint of disturbance cracking her otherwise clam unraveling face.

"Okay, cool…umm do I have to stay with you guys thought?"

"Well, that is customary but-" robin was cut off once again by Raven

"For your case its mandatory,"

Harls for the first time since entering the room stopped smiling and look as if she had something to hide, and sheer terror and it was replace with a brilliant dazzling smile.

"Fine then I'll do what you whish, and don't get your feathers in bunch 'kay little miss birdie, I'm no evil master mind, that bad vibe you getting it's not from me" Harls said putting her hands on her hips, "I can feel it too you know."

Robin not wanting their to fireworks said "okay lets introduce her to the team."


End file.
